1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a electrical socket, and more particularly to a safety device with an improved circuit loop for a socket for preventing electric shock occurring due to accidental plugging.
2. Description of Related Art
As electrical household appliances are widely used in daily life, such as a television set, a computer, a washer and so on, and a socket, a plug and other power transmission devices have become personal daily necessity as well. However, generally speaking, the insertion hole of the household socket is usually without lid, even with a safety cap or an extra switch. If the safety cap has been opened or switch is being turned on by an accident and the socket has been inserted with hazardous object, the electric shock can easily occur. In order to prevent the above defect, there are many types of electrical socket for preventing electric shock are available on the market.
Referring to FIG. 1, an exploded view of a conventional electrical socket, the socket 1 has a set of positioning unit at a bottom thereof comprises two high positioning elements 11 and two low positioning elements 12. The high positioning elements 11 are positioned at the two sides of the low positioning elements 12 respectively. A U shape opening 111 is formed atop of the high positioning element 11 for receiving two sliding boards 2. The two low positioning elements 12 are positioned side by side corresponding to the sliding boards 2, and have a semicircular groove 121 on a top thereof for positioning the beam 3 to provide the sliding board 2 for left and right movement. Two sets of long and short plates 4, 5 respectively securely and movably positioned within the socket on the two sides to correspond to the position of the slot 13. Thus, one side of the slot 13 having insertion object will not conduct electricity; however, the other side of the slot 13 can still conduct electricity.
The conventional design has defect, for instance, one side of the slot 13 having insertion object will not conduct electricity but the other side of the slot 13 can still conduct electricity; if two sides of the slot 13 both have insertion objects, for example, metallic clamp, the sliding boards can be pushed away easily to cause the electric shock.
Therefore, the present invention provides a electrical socket having an assembly of an insertion object, a touch tone loop and a moveable element for controlling upon attachment or detachment of the contacting portion of the touch tone loop with the contact portion of the insertion object for connection of disconnecting the loop formed by the insertion object, the secured plate and the movable plate, to achieve feature of preventing electric shock by plugging a wrong object.